CM Punk
thumb|300pxthumb|left thumb thumbthumbthumb thumbInformacje Phillip Jack Brooks, znany jako CM Punk (ur. 26 października 1978) – amerykański profesjonalny wrestler, walczący w World Wrestling Entertainment w brandzie RAW. Straight Edge Warrior jest najszybszym zdobywcą "potrójnej korony" – w latach 2008–2009, w ciągu 203 dni zdobył Pas Mistrza Świata Wagi Ciężkiej, Pas Mistrza Tag-Team i Pas Interkontynentalny. 11 października 2010 został przeniesiony na RAW, gdzie został komentatorem, następnie dnia 28 grudnia przyłączył się do Nexus. Na Raw 3 stycznia 2011 roku został liderem grupy Nexus. Podczas Capitol Punishment wygrał z Reyem Mysterio. CM Punk został zawieszony po swoim wystąpieniu na Raw Roulette 27 czerwca 2011, podczas którego obraził zarząd WWE, swoich współpracowników oraz fanów WWE. Mimo tego, dzięki interwencji Johna Ceny, prezes federacji zgodził się na odbycie walki podczas gali Money In The Bank 17 lipca 2011, gdzie w walce wieczoru pokonał ostatecznie Johna Cenę i zdobył po raz pierwszy pas WWE Championship. 2 października 2011 walczył przeciw Johnowi Cenie i Alberto Del Rio o pas mistrzowski, którą przegrał na rzecz tego drugiego. Na gali Survivor Series 20 listopada 2011 r. pokonał Alberta Del Rio w walce o pas WWE Champion i od tego czasu jest mistrzem World Wrestling Entertainment. Na gali TLC 2011 obronił pas mistrzowski w triple thread match'u przeciwko Miz'owi i Albertowi Del rio. Osiągnięcia Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South 5 x IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship 2 x IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship International Wrestling Cartel IWC Heavyweight Championship Mid-American Wrestling MAW Heavyweight Championship NWA Cyberspace NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Championship NWA Revolution NWA Revolution Heavyweight Championship Ohio Valley Wrestling OVW Heavyweight Championship OVW Southern Tag Team Championship OVW Television Championship Ring of Honor 2 x ROH Tag Team Championship thumb World Championship St. Paul Championship Wrestling SPCW Northern States Light Heavyweight Championship 2 x SDW Northern States Television Championship World Wrestling Entertainment 3 x WWE Championship 3 x World Heavyweight Championshipthumbthumbthumb 1 x ECW Championship 1 x WWE World Tag Team Championship ( z Kofim Kingstonem) 1 x WWE Intercontinental Championship Money in the bank (2008 i 2009) WWE Slammy Award for Despicable Me (2010) WWE Slammy Awards Shockers Of The Year (2009) WWE Slammy Award for "Oh My God!" Moment of the Year (2008) WWE Slammy Award Superstar Of The Year (2011) Wrestling Observer Newsletter 5 Star Match vs. Samoa Joe at ROH on October 16, 2004 5 Star Match vs. John Cena at WWE Money in the Bank on Lipiec 17, 2011 Feud of the Year (2009) vs. Jeff Hardy thumb Best Gimmick (2009) Przebieg kariery Atualnie CM Punk posiada pas World Heavyweight Championa, który niejednoktornie bronił przeciwko Jeffowi Hardemu przez np. dyskfalificje. CM po długiej wojnie z Jeffem zakończył ją meczem Rage in the Cage, w którym na szali leżał pas mistrzowski oraz "kariery" obu zawodników. CM Punk wygrał tę walkę poprzez opuszczenie klatki, po czym Jeff Hardy musiał opuścić WWE. IWA Mid - South Po kilkunastu miesiącach brania udziału w backyard wrestlingu, w federacji zwanej Lunatic Wrestling Federation, Brook postanowił zając się wrestlingiem na poważnie i wstąpił do szkoły wrestlingowej zwanej Steele Domain. Jego głównym trenerem był Ace Steele. To właśnie w tym ośrodku treningowym punk po raz pierwszy spotkał się z swym późniejszym przyjacielem - Scott’em Colt’onem, znanym szerzej jako Colt Cabana. Po kilkunastu miesiącach wspólnych treningów obydwaj zaczęli występować w różnych federacjach niezależnych, zarówno jako rywale, jak i sprzymierzeńcy. Pierwszą federacją, w której pojawił się C. M. Punk było IWA Mid - South, które często organizowało swoje gale w jego rodzinnym mieście - Chicago. Wraz z Coltem Cabana, Paul’em/Chuck’iem E. Smoothe’m i menagerem Dave’m Prazakiem stworzyli grupę zwaną Gold Bond Mafia. To właśnie wrestlerzy, tacy jak Punk, Colt, Smoothe i Chris Hero byli najlepszymi, młodymi zawodnikami w rosterze IWA Mid-south. CM Punk feudowal zarówno z Cabaną, jak i z Chris’em Hero. Walki toczone z Coltem Cabaną pomogły zdobyć Punkowi kontrakt z Ring of Honor. Jego walki w IWA Mid - South nie tylko pomogły mu zdobyć cenne doświadczenie, lecz także spopularyzowały tą federację. Jego ostatnia walka z Delirious’em zakończyła się remisem po upływie 60 minutowego limitu czasu. W połowie walki C.M. punk odsłonił swój tyłek, ku pamięci Chrisa Candigo. (W 2010 r. już nie jest darzony szacunkiem przez fanów Wrestlingu ). Pęknięta czaszka Podczas jednej z walk Punk doznał pęknięcia czaszki. Stało to się w wyniku nie udanej próby wykonania jednej z jego trade markowych akcji z tamtego czasu: twisting springboard moonsault przechodzący w flying neckbreaker. Phil nie zgodził się na zażycie srodków przeciwbólowych, gdyż to nie zgadzałoby się z jego światopoglądem. Lekarze nakazali mu zaprzestanie udziału w walkach wrestlingowych na ponad rok. Jednak Punk powrócił do wrestlingu zaledwie po kilku miesiącach. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling i Ring of Honor Punk zaczął występować w Ring of honor(gdzie na początku miał kilka meczy z Coltem Caban’ą), a także w TNA, gdzie tworzył Tag team wraz z Julio Dinero, razem należeli do stajni The Gathering, w skład której wchodził jeszcze Raven i Alexis Laree. Freud pomiędzy C.M. Punk’iem i Raven’em w RoH okazał się wielkim sukcesem (Jak dla mnie najlepszą walką był Dog collar match). Wkrótce zaczęli też feudować w TNA. Pierwotnym zakończeniem ich feudu w RoH miał być hair versus hair match, lecz sprzeciw TNA spowodował, ze Raven stracił włosy w wyniku przegranej walki z Shane’m Douglas’em na ich show, co zakończyło feud pomiędzy The Gathering, a Disciples of the New Chuch. Feud w RoH zakończył się Raven clockwork orange house of fun steel cage matchem, który wygrał C.M. Punk. W wyniku kłótni z Teddy’m Hart’em po jednej z gal TNA Punk przestał pokazywać się na ich galach. Co prawda wciąż miał zakontraktowane występy, lecz TNA zaprzestało używania jego osoby. Według słów Punka miał się on jeszcze pojawić w federacji Jarret’ów, lecz gdy zażądano od niego zaprzestania współpracy z RoH odmówił i mimo że kontrakt wygasał dopiero za rok, nigdy nie powrócił na ring TNA. Samoa Joe Z nieznanego powodu TNA zmuszało swych bardziej znanych zawodników do zaprzestania pokazywania się na galach Ring of Honor na początku roku 2004. W międzyczasie Rob Einstein podjął kilka kontrowersyjnych decyzji, w wyniku których RoH stracił kilku znakomitych zawodników, jak Christopher Daniels i AJ Styles. Punk zdecydował się na pozostanie w federacji i po pewnym okresie czasu stoczył trzy legendarne walki z Samoa Joe, których stawka był ROH Worldheavyweight title. Pierwsza walka odbyła się 12 czerwca 2004 roku w Dayton w stanie Ohio. Naprawdę rewelacyjny pojedynek zakończył się remisem w wyniku upływu godzinnego limitu czasu. Gala została nazwana World title classic. Druga walka odbyła się w Chicago, 16 października na gali nazwanej Joe vs Punk II. I znów walka zakończyła się remisem po wyczerpaniu się 60 minut. W krotce DVD z tą galą stało się najlepiej sprzedającym się produktem RoH, zaś sama walka otrzymała maksymalną ocenę pięciu gwiazdek w czasopiśmie Wrestling Observer. Była to pierwsza taka nota dla walki stoczonej w Ameryce północnej od ponad siedmiu lat! W grudniu miała miejsce trzecia walka, którą wygrał Samo Joe. Wszystkie trzy walki otrzymały bardzo wysokie oceny wśród fanów i spowodowały większe zainteresowanie Ring of Honor. Obiegowa opinia mówi, ze gdyby nie C.M. punk, RoH by zakończyło swoją działalność właśnie w 2004 roku. W międzyczasie Phil stracił swą posadę technika w firmie Underwriters Laboratories. W krotce potem został głównym trenerem w szkole wrestlingowej RoH. Punk zawsze uważał, że nie miał zadatków na pracownika laboratorium, a pracował tam wyłącznie, by móc zająć się wrestlingiem. Punk z ROH World Heavyweight Title 26 lutego 2005 roku, C.M. punk rozpoczął swój feud z Jimmy’m Rave’m, należącym do grupy The Embassy. Został on spinowany po tym, jak Rave oślepił go sprayem na muchy, zaś Prince Nana zajął uwagę sędziego. Po walce Rave wykonał na towarzyszce Punka, traci Brooks swój finisher, Rave Clash. Następną walką, w której ci dwaj staneli naprzeciwko siebie był Tag team match: C.M. punk & Colt Cabana vs. Rave & Fast Eddie Vegas. Przegrała drużyna Rave’a, w wyniku interwencji pozostałych członków The Embassy. Przytrzymali oni Punka, zaś Jimmy przy użyciu tarki do sera zaczął zdzierać tatuaż Straight Egde z brzucha Punka! Na gali Manhattan Mayhem, odbył się dog collar matchem, również wygrany przez Jimmy’ego Rave’a. punk w końcu pokonał Rave’a w steel cage matchu, po tym jak wykonał na nim superplex z szczytu klatki. W czerwcu roku 2005, C.M. Punk podpisał kontrakt z WWE, po jego próbnych machach na galach Sunday Night Heat. Pomimo podpisania kontraktu z większą federacją Punk występował na galach RoH i w końcu zdobył ROH World Heavyweight Title pokonując austin’a Aries’a na Death Before Dyshonor III. Zdobycie tytułu zapoczątkowało angle, w którym Punk zaczął przynosić ROH title na gale WWE. Przez kolejne tygodnie Punk denerwował swą postawą zarówno wrestlerow jak i fanów RoH. Ogromny heel heat jaki zbierał za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się na arenie był dowodem na to, jak dobrym był wrestlerem. Na każdej gali RoH wydawało się, że utraci tytuł, lecz za każdym razem Punkowi udawało się wyjść z opresji i zjawiał się na kolejnym show z pasem. Ważną role w tym angle odegrał Mick Foley, który kilka razy zjawił się na galach RoH i mówił, że Punk robi dobrze, broniąc tytułu za każdym razem. 12 sierpnia 2005r. C.M. punk stracił swoj tytuł na rzecz James’a Gibson’a w miescie Dayton, w stanie Ohio, w four korner elimination match, w którym udział wzięli także Samoa Joe i Christopher Daniels. Austin Aries przejął od niego posadę głównego trenera w ROH Wrestling School, by umożliwić mu odejście z organizacji. Jego ostatni match miał miejsce dzień później, na gali nazwanej Punk: the Final Chapter. Jego rywalem był jego przyjaciel Colt Czabana, zaś sama walka była 2of 3 falls matchem. Na widowni byli przyjaciele i rodziny obu wrestlerów, zaś po gongu kończącym walkę ,wygraną przez Colta, na ringu zjawił się cały roster RoH. Publika chantowala: Tank you Punk!, zaś sam zainteresowany wraz z Cabaną wypili po kieliszku pepsi i wygłosił pożegnalnego speech’a. Ponownie pojawił się na gali RoH 11 lutego 2006 r. Z powodu zamieci śnieżnej kilku wrestlerów nie mogło dotrzeć na galę. Punk poprosił Tommy’ego Dreamer’a o pozwolenie pojawienia się na tej gali, by wesprzeć federację Halley potrzebie. Dreamer się zgodził, zaś Punk zjawił się na show, przejmując czas antenowy nie obecnych. Halley main evencie zastępując Low Ki wraz z Bryan Danielsonem stoczył walkę z Jimmy’m Rave’m i Adamem Pierce’m. Ohio Valley Wrestling Punk został skierowany do Ohio Valley Wrestling, ktora była “rozwojówką” WWE. 26 września 2005 r. w swym debiucie telewizyjnym doznał uszkodzenia bębenka usznego i złamania nosa w trakcie walki z Danny’m Inferno. 9 listopada 2005 r. Punk zostaje OVW Television champ’em, pokonując Ken’a Doan’a. To spowodowało rozpoczęcie feudu z Brent’em Albright’em, który wcześniej miał konflikt z Doan’em o ten tytuł. Brent stracił możliwość walki z Doan’em w wyniku chairshotu zadanego przez Punka, który zajął jego miejsce jako challenger’a. Doszło do serii walk pomiędzy nimi, w tym jednej w której Albright zmusił Punka do podania się po wykonaniu the Crowba w momencie zadzwonienia gongu kończącego match. Jednak Punk zachował tytuł, gdyż nie zgodził się na przedłużenie walki. 4 stycznia 2006r. Punk stracił swój tytuł z powodu przegranej w three way matchu z Albright’em i Doane’m. Doan w trakcie trwania walki doznał kontuzji i nie mógł walczyć dalej, więc na ring wbiegł Aaron Stevens, by go zastąpić. Punk poddał się po założeniu mu Crowbar przez Albrighta. W dalszych minutach walki Punk zaatakował Albrighta, dzięki czemu Stevens mógł go spinować i zdobyć tytuł. Feud byl kontynuowany po krotkiej przerwie, w czasie której C.M. Punk I Albright tworzyli Tag team. Zakończył on swoje istnienie, gdy Albright chciał od Punka choć trochę szacunku, zamiast ciągłego traktowania jak śmiecia. Punk jednak nadal nie okazywał żadnego szacunku dla swego Tag team partnera, więc doszło do serii matchy, które wygrał Punk. 1 lutego 2006 r. Albright zaliczył heel turn po tym, jak zostawił punka samego na pastwę The Spirit Squad w czasie Tag team matchu. Punk zaliczył facet urn. Gdy Matt Cappoteli nie był w stanie bronić OVW Heavyweight Title z powodu guza mózgu, odbył się turniej który miał wyłonić nowego mistrza W finale zmierzyli się C.M. Punk i Brent Albright. Walkę wygrał Albright, co dało możliwość kontynuowania ich feudu. Brent stawał się coraz większym paranoikiem, bojąc się coraz bardziej utraty swego tytułu. Po kilku matchach, w których Punk był naprawdę bliski zwycięstwa feud miał zakończyć się strap Machem, który miał miejsce 3 maja 2006r. Punk w końcu pokonał Albrighta i został OVW Heavyweight Championem! Jak na razie nie wiadomo, co czeka C.M. Punka w przyszłości. Jego debiut w jednym z głównych show WWE stoi nadal pod znakiem zapytania, zaś niektórzy twierdzą, że dzięki sympatii jaką darzy go Paul Heyman, Punk zasili roster nowego ECW. Tatuaże CM Punk posiada kilka tatuaży rozlokowanych na całym ciele : Logo organizacji Cobra z kreskówki G.I.Joe na prawym ramieniu. Logo Pepsi na lewym ramieniu. Tatuaż ten ma glosić to, że Phil jest “Pepsicholikiem.” Dwie karty do gry, które są częścią tatuażu: “Szczęście jest dla frajerów”. Przednia karta jest dla jego przyjaciela (i trenera) Ace’a Steel’a. Japońska ryba koi, symbol szczęścia.(Część tatuażu: “Szczęście jest dla frajerów”.) Ryba ta ma trzy oczy, co ma być hołdem Punka dla Blinky’ego, zmutowanej złotej rybki rodziny Simpsonow. Logo punkowej kapeli z New Jersey, Bouncing Souls. Składa się na nie wizerunek pękniętego serca, na którym znajduję się drapacz chmur. Za sercem są dwie skrzyżowane kości. Wytatuowany na kostkach napis: “Drug Free”. Logo punk rock ‘n’ rollowej grupy z San Diego, Rocket From The Crypt. Jest to rakieta kosmiczna w kształcie trumny.. Słowa: “Straight Edge” wytatuowane na brzuchu. Stajnie The Gathering (NWA, 2003): Shane Douglas, Raven, Julio Dinero, Alexis Laree Second City Saints (ROH, 2004): Colt Cabana, Ace Steele, Lucy Furr, Tracy Brooks The New Dawn (FIP, 2004-2005): Azrael, Joshua Masters, Samoa Joe, Colt Cabana, Mr. Milo Beasley DP Associates (FIP, 2005): Dave Prazak, Samoa Joe, Jimmy Rave, Eddie Vegas Gold Bond Mafia (IWA Mid-South, 200?): Colt Cabana, Chuck E. Smooth, Dave Prazak, Adam Pearce The New Breed (ECW, 2007): Matt Striker, Marcus Cor Von, Kevin Thorn, Elijah Burke, Ariel Straight Edge Society (WWE, 2009-?): Luke Gallows(Festus), Serena Tag Teamy The Gathering (NWA): Julio Dinero Second City Saints (Indy): Colt Cabana Chick Magnets (Indy): CM Venom The New Dawn (FIP): Azrael Team Steamboat (ROH): Ace Steele, Jimmy Jacobs Hatebreed (NWA/ROH): Ace Steele Straight Edge Society (WWE): Luke Gallows - (WWE): Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, "HBK" Shawn Michaels, Triple H - (NAW): Adrian Serrano - (WWE): Mickie James - (HPW): Jason Kronnan - (OVW): Brent Albright - (OVW): Seth Skyfire - (CSWF): Julio Dinero Tytuly WWE: World Heavyweight Champion 3, Mr Money in the Bank 2008, 2009, Intercontinental Champion, World Tag Team Champion ECW: World Heavyweight Title IWA Mid-South: Heavyweight Title 5, Light Heavyweight Title 2, IWA Mid-South Commentator, Gauntlet Match Winner 2002 ROH: World Heavyweight Title, Tag Team Title 2, ROH Wrestling School Head Trainer IWC: Heavyweight Title MAW: Heavyweight Title SDW: Television Title 3 SPCW (St. Paul): Northern States Light Heavyweight Title RCW: Heavyweight Title HPW: Tag Team Title NWA: Revolution Heavyweight Title CSWF: Tag Team Title OVW: Heavyweight Title, Television Title, Southern Tag Team Title, "Triple Crown" Winner, Battle Royal Winner 2007 Turnieje MAW Heavyweight Title 8-Man Tournament Winner 2001 NWA Revolution Heavyweight Title Lethal Lottery Tournament Winner 2003 Nagrody Attitude Award - Najlepszy feud roku 2009 (z Jeffem Hardy) Slammy Award Winner - Oh My God Moment of the Year za wyeliminowanie jeffa hardego 2009 IWA Mid-South - Match of the Year 2003 vs Chris Hero IWA Mid-South - Color Commentator of the Year 2 2003; 2004 IWA Mid-South - Return of the Year 2004 Declaration of Independents - Match of the Year 2004 vs Samoa Joe Declaration of Independents - Tag Team Match of the Year 2004 with Ace Steele vs Dan Maff & BJ Whitmer Declaration of Independents - Mouth of the Year 2003 Slammy Award Winner - Oh My God Moment of the Year 2008 Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:RAW Kategoria:SmackDown! dawniej Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:TNA dawniej Kategoria:Nexus dawniej Kategoria:zawodnik Kategoria:zawodnicy Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:człowiek